peaches and bunnys
by panda-rose
Summary: My first fic, so be gentle. After a near miss Touya worrys over his feelings for Yukito, shounen ai.
1. uncertainty

_**This is my very first fic so be gentle. Im appaling at dialog so bear with me, plus ill proberly need to change things and edit a lot later. Enjoy.**_

_Touya and Yukito were studying when it started. Well, not really studying, mostly chatting._

_"Ahh, i forgot to mention-my grandparents are going away for a wial-again tomorrow, so rather then stay home alone and cook for myself i thought wed try that new place."_

_"Yeah, good plan, its the monsters turn to cook."_

_Sakura unseen passing the slightly ajar door hearing this pulls a face._

_"To-ya you shouldn't make fun! she's actually quite a good cook."_

_Sakura smiles dreamily and carrys on wandering to her room (ahh,Yukitos so nice to me!)._

_"Hardly" muttered Touya stubbornly. "You'd just eat anything."_

_But Yukito gave him a knowing glance._

_'...also that brats been hanging around a lot."_

_"Yes, i see." Yukitos bright eyes gently laughing "You really don't like that Li kid do you? Even though we all no he'd never do anything to harm Sakura."_

_Touya tensed at the sound of "his" name. He frowned "He's a brat!" As if this proved his point. Yukito chuckled softly while he brooded. _

_He thought it best to change the subject. Clearing his throat and seid "So your grand parents are going away again, huh? You get the place to yourself. Lucky."_

_Yukito didn't look to pleased. Touya didn't think he liked being alone._

_Never wanting to see Yukito sad he seid "You know you could properly crash here if you want-but you get the floor."_

_Yukito sighed a little, shacking his head. "Iv got to learn to be on my own sometime."_

_But he still looked slightly sad. Touya felt a familiar ache in his chest, he always felt to see Yukito troubled. He didn't think Yukito was ever lonley-what with Yue. Perhaps Yukito didn't see it that way._

_"Hay, don't make me feel to needed." Seid Touya._

_He looked up and smiled, but there was still a little sadness in his eyes. "No, i really should learn."_

_"Well, you know you can stay here any time at least until dad retires and Sakuras married."_

_"So Sakuras going to marry?"_

_"Em, on second thought forget retirement you can stay here forever."_

_"Your so cute" His Yuki gave him a look which made his heart melt. Touya looked away, trying not to blush. "the way you care for Sakura."_

_He tried to fix a moody look on his face "Huh? yeah-whatever."_

_"You coulda fooled me."_

_"Im fine! Its that brat."_

_He was just so infuriating. The brat always seemed to be around when there was trouble. What he annoyed him more was the way he seemed to be becoming more and more attached to sakura. He understood to well the brats affection for Yukito. But Sakura! Touya almost preferred it when he'd seemed to be competitive with her._

_"You were talking to Anna at school." Yukito seid lightly._

_"Yeah." He shrugged, it was no big deal._

_"I think she likes you."_

_"I guess." Seid Touya starring hard at the text book he wasn't reading. There was nothing wrong with this situation. These were normal things for friends to talk about but Touya felt strange. Almost guilty, perhaps it was for the girl he knew he could never feel for. _

_"Em, so you gonna ask her out?"_

_Touya felt a sharp sting at the words. He kept his eyes down. didn't Yukito know anything? Did he really have no idea? Well, of course he didn't, he was Yukito._

_Without thinking he seid "Actually im sort of interested in someone else." Damn why did i have to say that?_

_Yukito looked suprised, there was no mistake in it, his eyebrows up, eyes wide._

_"Anyone i know?" His face suddenly magically blank._

_Yukito, if you only new my friend._

_"Sort of."_

_"well-how long?"_

_"Long-" i cut myself short._

_"Well, who?" _

_"You don't want to know"_

_"I don't?" puzzled eyes._

_They sat in silence for quite a wail. Touya giving the book his best death glare. Usually reserved for the brat. His ache growing. what if he guessed? Could he guess? Do i want him to guess._

_"What-i mean-do you them? or do you know like them?" What was that in Yukitos voice? hurt? fear? Touya couldn't remember ever hearing it before._

_Ah man! Why didn't i just keep my mouth shut! he still couldn't bring himself to look up._

_"Like a lot, a real lot."_

_"Oh..." Yukito went quite again. Touya finally managed to look up to find Yukito looking at with strange wide eyes. "Yukito..."_

_Yukito now looked away. Touya instinctively leaned over and touched his shoulder lightly. It was unusually tense._

_then Yukito shock his head slightly "Sorry-i don't feel so good" but looking in his eyes. Touyas other hand found its way to Yukitos free shoulder. It was meant to be a show of friendly affection, but the effect that touching Yukito had on Touyas senses wasn't merely friendly. _

_To his suprise Yukito leaned toward him amber eyes fixed on Touyas constantly._

_I shouldn't, i really shouldn't, thought touya even as his arms went fully around yukito. It was good comforting yukito but this was wrong, knowing his feelings for Yukito and him being so innocent and trusting._

_Painfully slowly Touya found himself leaning closer, till he could feel Yukitos warmth, till he was so close he could feel Yukitos breath on his mouth. Yukitos eyes never leaving his own._

_Then just as he could feel Yukitos sweet lips barley brush his own a door slamed downstairs. And hay both jumped apart, the moment shattered._

_"That's properly dad back, em, i best go see-em, get him something to eat." Touya somehow managed to say._

_Yukito started packing his scattered books into his bag. "I best go." He mumbled._

_"What-i mean are you shore your ok?"_

_"Yeah, im fine i just need to go home." Seeing Touyas worry "Im allright really."_

_"Well,...ok." Touya seid then when Yukito didn't move Touya realised he was standing in his way. "Sorry." He moved feeling a heat on his cheeks. But luckily unlike Sakura and yukito blush barely showed on his tanned skin._

_Just as the silver haired boy was going through the door he paused and turned back and looked as though he was going to say something then stopped, then sied "So-your still coming to dinner tomorrow, right?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Ok, then bye." And with that's he was gone._

_Leaving Touya standing to puzzle over what just accured._

_**Thank you if you just read it! please review, but as i mentioned before this is my first fic so be nice. panda-rose xxx**_


	2. more uncertainty

_Thanks for my very first review! (and hopefully not only one.)Sorry about the spelling, its just im a little dyslexic.This chapters kinda short. ._

That night he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and thinking about what had happened in this room only a few hours before. What exactly had happened?

Maybe he had imagined something out of nothing. Confused Yukitos innocent affection for something more.

It seemed he'd always known his feelings for yukito went way beyond friendship.

Seeing Yukito everyday gave him a reason to be. Knowingthe gentle boywould be waiting there on the way to school got him out of bed in the mornings. His heart raced when he sow Yukito happy, his heart ached when he saw Yukito sad. Needless to say he'd never felt for anyone the way he felt for Yukito. He knew Yukito better then he know anyone, like Yukito knew him. They could never keep secrets from eachother.

But he had. Yukito hadn't meant to but he had kept a big secret. A secret with long white hair, and shone like moonlight and stunning silver eyes. As beautiful as an angel as cold as a demon. Yue.

Yukito hadn't known himself. How could he? Yes, there had always been something unusual about Yukito. Something that made him different from others. Like a candle in darkness, that attracted people to him like moths.

What made Touya any different from the rest of them?

That he was Yukitos friend and Yukito trusted him? Buthis yukiwas so trusting. Would he be so caring if he knew how Touya felt? If he knew what was going through his mind, when they were so close. Tonight-that almost killed him. NO, Touya decided it wasn't worth the risk. Why ruin what they have? Why risk hurting Yukito? Tonight-tonight was just a misunderstanding. Taking Yukitos caring for granted and seeing something he wished was there.

Tomorrow ill show him nothings changed, and everything's as its always been. Even as touya told himself this part of Touya deep down hurt for what might have been.

He was just falling asleep letting his thoughts drift to Yukito, now proberly tucked up snug in old fashioned futon, maybe in his ridiculously cute pyjamas with the pink bunnies on.

wow i really have to stop thinking like this its not healthy thouya thought, but still smiling faintly at the mental image.

He finally went asleep, completely unaware of the large winged figure who way watching his every move from the shadows.

_Im not shore why (proberly cool hair and bishounen looks), but i think im feeling the need to and a little Yue. _


	3. uncertainty and a dinner

_Thanks for my reviews! I was kinda nervous about it at first, so thay realy cheered me up. So thanks cheery tree, Katrina and carrot (id better finish it, otherwise carrot wont review!)_

Touya watched his best friend from across the opposite side of the table. Yukito attacking his food with a ferocious nature you wouldn't know he had unless you witnessed him eat.  
Some people on the other tables were staring, and even whispering to each other. Touya was so used to his friends habit he didn't notice.  
Almost as soon as he started Yukito finished. smiling politely at the waiter who was standing open-mouthed.  
"To-ya, aren't you having any? You've hardly eat a thing." The dark haired boy shock his head, he couldn't not with the nervous flutter in his stomach.  
He was trying to be as casual and relaxed as possible. Fate it seemed was working against him. The restaurant was full of couples, and the music was light and dreamy, and the whole place was lighted by soft, romantic candlelight. Touya almost banged his head of the table when they were offered a rose. Which Touya looked like he was about to accept until he sow the expression on Touyas face.  
"Well, i guess im done. Lets walk home through penguin park. Its full moon tonight."  
Touya of course couldn't say know, the golden boy was so helplessly romantic. Liking things even though they weren't cool or tough. Yukito had grown wise and gentle but in many ways he was still so innocent and childlike. God but i love him, and has know idea what he's doing to me.  
Touya had never met anyone else like his friend.  
"Might as well."  
Yukito insisted on paying the bill since he was the one who actually ate the food-even helping Touya finish his.  
It was full moon, making the empty, silent park eerily luminous.  
Touya strolled a Yukito wandering close next to him, Touya could almost smell him, he smelt like vanilla. Touya was beginning to feel a little light headed. Maybe it was the meal, the moonlight, Yukito holding his hand-wait when had that happened?  
Yukitos delicate hand wrapped around his own, Yukitos skin was so soft hand light and cool.  
Suddenly he found it very difficult to breath. Hesitantly he glanced over to Yukitos golden eyes watching him. He may have been doing it the whole time but toe was to lost in his own thoughts to notice.  
Touya wasn't shore what to do, his mind seemed to have gone on strike. then Yukito gave him one of those strange half smiles braking the tension.  
Touya kept telling himself he should but he couldn't bring himself to take his hand from under Yukitos. Even tough he knew it wasn't right, wasn't fare, last night...  
They came to some trees, shaded by the foliage, speaks of moonlight coming through in beams, neither had said a ward since the restaurant, Touya had a feeling they'd steeped out into there own secluded moonlight world-both wondering, silent.  
He thought this was a good opportunity to sneak another look at the pale boy.  
Yukitos delicate face seemed to glow where the light touched it. hair shinning. And his eyes. The eyes that were watching Touya right now positively sparkled.  
Touya had a familiar tingling sensation, seeing the beams playing on Yukitos face. His mind went to last night, to the forbidden, exactly what he knew he shouldn't be thinking about. At that he looked away afraid of himself. Yukitos hand tightened slightly. No, this wasn't supposed to happen he thought even as he steeped and steeped closer to Yukito. And Yukitos eyes on his, he'd never been so beautiful.  
Wait a moment-the plan. Know, he couldn't bear to think what Yukito will say when he knew.  
He took a deep breath "Yuki-"  
Yukitos lips were on his before he had a chance to finish. He frozen unsure what to do. It seemed surreal, he'd wanted it for so long and know it was happening. Then after a few seconds Yukito drew back. For a second Touya thought his tense response may have upset Yukito, then he heard Yukitos soft whisper in his ear. To-ya..."  
they embraced. Now Touya could relax the sensation was almost to much to bear, so sweet, everywhere they touched they tingled and ached.  
He finally found his voice "Yu-ki...there's something i need to tell you about yesterday."  
Yukito looked adorably puzzled but didn't say anything. "Its about the person mentioned yesterday..." Know Yukito had an expression of worry, eyes wide that weirdly reminded Touya of that Bambi, as though he were expecting some sort of painful words. "...its you."  
"I love you, i always have."

_Ok im stoping it at a weird moment, but ill do the next chaptor realy soon. It was kinda short again, and though i even used spell check youll proberly find some mistakes in there. I didant think thayed end up kissing yet but i ghess i got carryed away!_


End file.
